The Melancholy of Konohamaru
by UnderworldGuardianAnubis
Summary: Suicide, torture, rape - pretty dark stuff, but it will have some romance between Konohamaru and Hanabi. This is a story of Konohamaru who loses his way and goes astray to the dark side. Hanabi plans to bring him back to the true way of the ninja, but will she become the victim?
1. Chapter 1

Ever since his defeat at the hands of Hanabi at the chunnin exams, Konohamaru had felt bitter resentment towards Hanabi. He was hospitalized for a week as a result. It has been 4 years since that day. Now, at the ripe age of 16, he was still unable to get over his failures. Konohamaru had re-enlisted for the chunnin exams every opportunity, but as soon as he got to the third stage of the exams, he was constantly reminded of his humiliating defeat at the hands of the young Hyuuga heir, and therefore he would choke at the crucial stages and be defeated by opponents younger and less experienced than him. Like a film playing constantly at the back of his mind, the defeat would play over, and over, and over and over again every day and night keeping him awake most nights. His fellow teammates were already chunnins while he stayed stuck as a genin, much to his humiliation. He quickly became the village joke. As a decendent of the Sarutobi, he had the weight of the village on his shoulders to perform to the standards of the Sarutobi reputation, but the whole village including the hokage herself had lost faith in him. He was now nicknamed 'the Bastard offspring'.

Through all of it, Naruto had been a constant source of help whenever Konohamaru felt down. Naruto would have a pep talk on how to prepare even better for his next exams, he would always try teaching him new techniques as well as how to improve his existing ones, but most importantly, Naruto would always tell Konohamaru to keep improving himself by vigourous training. Konohamaru was tired; he was tired of training himself half to death to try to better himself as a ninja, but getting nowhere; he was tired of having to split up with his teammates and be paired up with newly recruited genins for all the C and D-Rank missions with low rewards; he was tired of failing to live up to par with the reputation of the ancient and revered Sarutobi lineage; he was tired of living below mediocrity... he was tired of living.

One frosty summers day, he woke up as per usual after a good 2 hours sleep. He slowly opened up the blinds in his apartment to let the warm ray of sunlight greet his pale face to give him a bit of warmth. Opening the windows of his apartment, he breathed in the cold morning air and he looked out to see Konoha without a cloud in the sky. "What a good day to die!" Konohamaru exhaled slowly. He decided that if he had to die, it would be on a day like this: a fine summers' day without a cloud in sight, yet chilly and mild - this was his favourite kind of day. Konohamaru put on his usual clothes, but with one crucial exception; he did not wear his shinobi headband. At the age of 11, he remembers wearing the leaf village's headband with gleaming pride everyday, hoping that he would become the next hokage of the Leaf Village just like his grandfather. Before wearing the headband, he remembers those goggles that he and his fellow teammates would wear as kids due to their deep respect for Naruto as a prankster and as a determined friend. Konohamaru discarded the Leaf's headband by trying to throw it into the bin only 10 feet away, but he narrowly missed. "How pitiful! To think that I had any chance of being like grandpa." Konohamaru stooped down and placed the headband into the bin.

Looking for an ink and brush, Konohamaru planned to write a 'goodbye' letter, a letter that they would find on his corpse. It wasn't actually a letter, more of a statement at best. He had spent an hour that morning coming up with something. He went over it again to see if there were any mistakes, anything he wanted to add or take out: _'Goodbye Naruto. I'm so sorry it had to be this way. I am a failure and the bastard of the Sarutobi. It is probably best if you had never known me at all. Forget about me and live your life. Thank you for everything that you have done for me, I will never forget all those times we had ramen together. Remember to place a bowl of ramen next to my grave so that in the afterlife, I may continue to enjoy ramen. I know that soon, you will become hokage and I wish you the very best. Keep fighting!'._The letter had only addressed Naruto, because everyone else had turned their backs on Konohamaru later in his miserable life. Even his two fellow teammates had abandoned him once they had become chunnins, and his sensei was simply ashamed of him. Sensei Ebisu tried ignoring Konohamaru as much as he could. Truth was that he hated being associated with Konohamaru due to his failure reflecting badly on Ebisu as a sensei.

Konohamaru was no longer himself. Gone were the days when he would pull pranks and say outrageous things just for shock value. From the day of his defeat, he no longer played any pranks. He was done playing around. He folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. From his inventory, he chose the sharpest kunai and then he ceremoniously sharpened it to a thin razor edge before heading off to his final destination. Going down the streets of Konoha, the people barely even recognized him without the Leaf's headband. Death had been on his mind, but still he felt a great sense of heaviness and darkness doing such a thing, but he convinced himself that death was the only solution to this eternal torment. Walking down without the one thing that gave him his identity, the villagers no longer whispered behind his back because they didn't recognize him.

"It's certainly a surprise to see you without that emblem of Leaf, Konohamaru." Kakashi said, hanging upside down reading his book casually, suspended from a tree branch. "Is it damaged? Should we send you another one Konohamaru?" Kakashi asked politely, "I wouldn't bother, everything will be fixed soon... Kakashi sensei..." Konohamaru replied encryptically. "Suit yourself, if you say so... oh, and where are you off to Konohamaru? Off to get some ramen with Naruto? He's over at Ichiraku's right now getting his fix." Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off his book. "I'm going home..." Konohamaru replied, "Home? But your apartment's the other way. Are you feeling okay Konohamaru." Kakashi was a bit taken back, "I have to go now Kakashi, goodbye." Konohamaru left without hesitation leaving Kakashi a bit stunned; it was not like him at all, then again since the last year, he has never been himself, just a depressed shell of his former self.

Walking down further, Konohamaru decided to go around Ichiraku to avoid meeting up with Naruto. On his way, he bumped into someone unexpected. Going around a quiet street corner he almost collided with none other than Hanabi Hyuuga, the girl who he attributed to have caused everything in his life to go crumbling down to ruin. At first, Konohamaru and Hanabi froze and said nothing, but Hanabi had the first say: "Uhh, hi... Konohamaru..." Hanabi greeted shyly, "... ... ..." Konohamaru stared at her intently with the 1000 yard stare. Hanabi felt a little awkward, "So it's been a long time since-" Konohamaru cut her off: "Since you hospitalized me and psychologically scarred me, yeah I know...". The tension that Konohamaru let off had created a dense atmosphere and Hanabi could feel that something was wrong, but before she could say anything else, Hanabi's father Hiashi had interrupted, "Come Hanabi, we must go! This weak bastard of the Sarutobi isn't even worthy enough to clean your shoes!" Hiashi snapped, tugging Hanabi by the hand leading her away from Konohamaru, who was clearly hurt by the comments. Hanabi looked back, seeing Konohamaru stare depressingly into the dirt pavement; she had felt deep sympathy for him and sensed something extremely out of place as if something terrible were about to conspire.

Konohamaru made it to the top of the mountain overlooking the entire village. There he sat on top of the 3rd hokage's, his grandfather's, head scupture. It was midday. The sun was in full view, shining its beams and providing a great warmth, but yet, the coolness of the air had negated any feeling to being burned by the sun; it was neither to hot, nor too cold - it was a good day to die. "I'm sorry, forgive me grandpa. The Sarutobi is now a joke because of me." Konohamaru drew out his razor sharp kunai, "Goodbye... Naruto..." Konohamaru sliced his left wrist open, the cold sharp pain of the kunai was caused him to scream for a while, blood gushed out covering Konohamaru and the ground he sat on. Dropping his bloody kunai, he laid there looking up at the sun waiting for his life to leave him slowly. He felt weaker and weaker, with each passing moment as the blood continue to pour out. His breathing became shorter and the warmth was leaving him quickly, the sun was touching his cheeks as if they knew and were comforting him and trying to make him warmer. But Konohamaru was losing consciousness and he uttered weakly: "Hanabi... I... I will haunt you... even... in... death..." Konohamaru faded, covered in his own blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know y'all are saying that this story is dark, depressing and just plain ol' insane, but I'd have to agree with y'all. It just goes to show how fucked up my life is. I suppose you can say that this is my last work here in this world before I do the dirty deed.**

* * *

White light had hit Konohamaru's eyes, irrritating them. At first, he thought he was in the afterlife as he had heard of people in near death experiences seeing 'bright light at the end of the tunnel'. But as he struggled to open his heavy eyelids, he found himself in the Konoha hospital. He was positioned next to the windows which had been left open. He had a bag of blood next to him with tubes sticking in his arms. He was so weak that he couldn't move his arms or legs, he struggled to even keep his eyes open. He tipped his head to the other side where the sunlight wouldn't irritate him. There were no nurses or medics around, he heard the birds chirping and the usual murmuring of the people on the streets proceeding with their daily business. What had confirmed his utter worthlessness was that there was absolutely no one there to support him. The nurses and medics were absent, Konohamaru's sensei, his teammates and even Naruto was not there to support him. _"Nobody even cares for me... why did I even live? Why the hell did someone try to save me? Who even dared to try and save me, a bastard; the stain of Sarutobi?" _Konohamaru cursed his entire existence. He tried to move his entire arm, but he could only twitch his middle and index finger at best. After a few futile attempts, he faded and lost consciousness due to exhaustion.

When Konohamaru next woke up, he felt a hand holding his. Still unable to react, let alone move any muscle, he just lay almost lifeless. He assumed that it was Moegi holding his hand, but much to Konohamaru's surprise, as soon as the person started talking, he knew it was Hanabi Hyuga. "You've been out for about three days now." Hanabi explained and she continued: "Kakashi suspected something, he snuck into your apartment and found the Leaf's emblem in your trash. He immediately knew so he rushed and found you at the top of the monument and then he brought you to the hospital." Konohamaru wondered why Hanabi of all people, instead of those closest to him, was there for him. "Your teammates Moegi and Udon are on a mission at the moment, and so is Naruto; that is why they are not present. Kakashi and Ebisu are all at a Konoha security meeting and they cannot be here... so I offered to be here." Hanabi intuitively explained. "I have to go now, but before I do, I have this to say..." Hanabi let go of his hand: "Although I had defeated you easily in the chunin exams all those years ago, I admired you! I had but the deepest admiration for you and the deepest respect, not just because you were of the famed Sarutobi clan, but also because of your determination to never give up! You trained everyday in order to imrpove yourself as a ninja and whenever there was a challenge, you would never back down and you would never give up. For a while, you made me believe Konahamaru-chan. You learnt the shadow clone jutsu and the rasengan; both magnificent feats of accomplishment." Hanabi yelled into his ears, "I guess you can say that I even admired you from afar, secretly hoping that perhaps you could be hokage one day as you would always boast... now look at you lying there pathetic and helpless! I cannot believe that you had given up so easily. You are a sorry excuse of a ninja, you are truly are a stain on face of your clan!" Hanabi breathed in his ear, taunting him. "But, I like you very much Konohamaru-kan, and I will give you a chance to regain your honour, the honour that you lost and threw away so easily. When you're ready and well again, come look for me and we will decide this little problem with single combat!" Hanabi challenged and walked slowly away.

Konohamaru tried screaming for her to come back, but his screams were mere muffled whispers. Konohamaru tried getting out of his infirmary and tried to shake the tubes off him frantically, but he could barely move any muscle. Like a splinter in his mind, Hanabi's challenge was on his mind, and every moment that he lay in the hospital bed the more he felt insane; he wanted with all his heart to get his honour back so that he could finally move on peacefully with his life. She had taken his honour and his very self away from him in that one fight, and now he relished the idea of taking it back. With all of the strength that he could muster, he proceeded to pull out all of the tubes in his arm. The nurse on routine checkup saw him trying to get back up, but she sighed, rollingher eyes and carried on. Usually, a nurse would prevent any patient from over-exertion until they were discharged, but seeing as it was Konohamaru, she just disregarded him just like everybody else in the was the exception; he knew what it was like being Konohamaru - a bad memory that the village wanted to forget about. Konohamaru pulled swung his legs around and placed them on the wooden floor; getting a good grip on his bedpost, he lifted himself off of his bed, however as soon as he supported his own two legs, he collapsed and fell to the floor. Fueled by pure hared and anger towards Hanabi, Konohamaru got up and started limping about. He was also motivated by wanting to avoid lecturing from Kakashi, Ebisu and Eruka should they have come back from their meeting; confronting Sakura would have would have been even worse seeing as she gave Naruto such a hard time for every small, little, insignificant detail. He wanted to get out of there and quickly in order to avoid unneccesary conflict.

All he knew as he left that hospital ward was that he wanted to inflict as much pain to Hanabi as he could, he would accept her challenge. He left the hospital without formally being discharged; for all he cared, the medics and nurses probably wouldn't have cared about him anyway. He made his way back up to his apartment still limping his way up the stairs using the railings as support. He got into his apartment looking immediately for water and food. Like a dehydrated dog, he lapped water straight from the tap without bothering with a cup. As for food, the only thing he had in his pantry was a tower of instant cup ramen; it would have to do for now. Feeling rather famished, he took out two plastic bowls, opposed to the usual one that he had per lunch. He didn't care about how it had tasted, he just viewed it as fuel for his upcoming fight with Hanabi Hyuga. As soon as he was capable of training, he did so in the forest on the outskirt of town. He knew that the rasengan and the shadow clone jutsu were not going to be enough to defeat the prodogy kunoichi Hanabi, but it was all that he had in his arsenal other than those other basic techniques that anyone else had learnt in the ninja academy. If he stood any chance of beating Hanabi, he know that he would have to utilize his rasengan and his shadow clone jutsu, while overcoming the byakugan and Hanabi's superior close combat fighting style. Any strike from her to his pressure points would render any part of his limbs useless. He would have to train in taijutsu in order to effectively counter every move that Hanabi had made in hand-to-hand combat.

Walking towards the postshop, Konohamaru would set the fight from exactly one week from the day and he would send a pigeon carrier with that message. He paid double for that message to be sent as priority mail straight to the Hyuga clan; he just hoped that no one but Hanabi would read it, hoping that the damn arrogant Hiashi wouldn't dare intervene. Money had been no issue for Konohamaru; his grandfather, the 3rd hokage had left him a rather large inheritance, so he could pretty much afford anything. Much to Konohamaru's surprise, only a few hours later, he had gotten a reply from Hanabi, saying that she would accept his challenge and that the battleground would be the dojo where Rock Lee usually trained, but due to travel to other villages for challenging other taijutsu specialists, the dojo was empty. In the forests of Konoha he had trained every night, while the day time he rested and went out not as Konohamaru, but he transformed into someone else so that no one would recognize him. Whenever he heard knocking on his door, he would ignore it. He would usually hear Naruto's voice from time to time, yelling: "Oi! Konohamaru, open up!", whenever Naruto would break open his door or try to sneak through the back window, Konohamaru would transform into a book, or a pillow in order to avoid talking to anyone. He was done talking pointlessly about his emotions and about mundane things.

Training intensely for the week, he felt ready to take on Hanabi. He made sure that his taijutsu and his chakra capacity would be up to par with Hanabi's own. He would summon two or three shadow clones at a time to attack him, while he dodged and counter-attacked them for that entire week. He also developed a technique using the rasengan to try and fend off Hanabi's close combat attacks. He also trained on maximizing the amount of rasengans he would be able to make, thus improving his chakra capacity. Due to her special abilities fro the Hyuga, she would be able to see through his shadow clones and go straight for the real one. Missile weapons like the kunai and star were useless as her vision allowed her to sensevirtually 360° ofthe battlefield around her. If Konohamaru were to win, he had to do it by either superior ninjutsu or genjutsu (which he did not have), or by taijutsu utilizing his existing ninjutsu. One week later, Konohamaru waited inside the dojo waiting for Hanabi. There was no specific time that they had arranged, but if there was no mentioned time, it was generally assumed that midday was the time. Konohamaru came an hour early because he had nothing else to do. He didn't bother with his explosive tags, his kunai and stars, he thought that they would be useless against Hanabi. Konohamaru even managed to scrounge out his Leaf village headband from the trash and wore it in anticipation for the fight. As expected of the formal Hyuga, Hanabi entered the dojo in full fighting attire of black shirt and pants; no pills, tags, or weapons, just her gentle-fist style. She came at midday on the dot, not a minute earlier nor a minute later. Her lavendar pupils, although void, were full of determination and vigour;

"I hope you're ready Konohamaru-kan!" Hanabi entered into battle stance; her mind not on small talk, but on fighting, "Get ready to taste pain Hanabi, 'coz I'm gonna rape you bitch!" Konohamaru yelled back forming the shadow clone hand signs.

* * *

The battle is going to be in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Why do I refer to myself in the plural? Because, I'm a prick! Lol.**

* * *

"...I'm gonna rape you bitch!" Konohamaru charged at Hanabi quickly, "Wait, what?" Hanabi was shocked and a bit surprised at the prospect of Konohamaru raping her. Konohamaru created two clones on each side of him and quickly surrounded Hanabi, simultaneously they tried jabbing and kicking in all directions. Reacting quickly, Hanabi activated her byakugan and began to evade and block every attack with great ease. "You'll have to do better than mere shadow clones to defeat me Konohamaru!" Hanabi retorted, looking for the real Konohamaru. As soon as she spotted him, she counter-attacked all the clones and darted straight for the real Konohamaru; using the gentle-fist fighting techniques to subdue Konohamaru. But with all the taijutsu training he had gone through that week, he had managed to dodge every strike. Konohamaru wanted to avoid the risk of blocking, seeing the blue chakra emit from every strike that Hanabi made. He knew full well observing Naruto's fight with Neji, years ago, that any blow that a Hyuga had made could mean the end of the fight depending on which organ or body part was struck. While Konohamaru was keeping his distance, he let his clones do the fighting while he attempted to evade Hanabi's attacks. His plan was to tire Hanabi first before using his newly developed technique so that Hanabi would be more vulnerable to his main attack. However, Hanabi's counter-attacks on the clones were both efficient and deadly, soon, all of the clones had vapourized upon being struck in the face, chest or throat.

Trying to rectify the sticky situation, Konohamaru created twice as more clones as before to try and balance the odds. Using the same strategy he got his clones to attack, while staying back behind the lot and evading all attacks headed his way. For Konohamaru, there was no way of mixing in with the clones to confuse Hanabi to make her guess which the real Konohamaru was. Her byakugan could immediately see chakra flow from the real Konohamaru, therefore she was easily able to seperate the wheat from the chaff. Hanabi continued to counter-attack all the clones while pursuing Konohamaru and landing a match winning blow. She knew that if she could hit any part of his limbs, he could render that part temporarily useless, giving her enough time to capitalize and defeat Konohamaru. However, all the training that Konohamaru had done in taijutsu had been paying off. It appeared as if Hanabi couldn't land a single blow. But Hanabi was more than capable, she counter-attacked all clones with great ease and efficiency. She could react to all split second attacks from all directions thanks to her byakugan. Her byakugan was strong, unlike Neji, Hinata and all the other members of the Hyuga clan, her byakugan granted her a full 360° of the battlefield around her. She could sense all attacks within her vicinity and react accordingly. Konohamaru's shadow clones were absolutely no match for Hanabi and she destroyed them one by one with a single blow to a vital area.

Konohamaru's response was to create more shadow clones; if he saw 10 clones go down, he would create 20 more, after that he created 40. As soon as all of the clones attacked her all at once, she did the Hyuga's specialty move: the eight trigrams palm rotation jutsu. All of the clones within 2 feet were forced flying by the shockwaves that the chakra had created from the rotation. All of the clones had vanished in one move. Moreover, Konohamaru's strategy of trying to tire Hanabi had backfired. Hanabi then used the vacuum palm technique sending Konohamaru flying and hitting the dojo wall. Konohamaru slowly got back to his feet, his back screaming pain. He was tired and panting, but Hanabi was still in fighting stance as if it was nothing but a warm up. "Please do not tell me that that is all you can do." Hanabi cut coldly, "I didn't think I'd have to use my new technique now, but now is as good as any." Konohamaru whispered to himself creating two shadow clones; one to each side of him. Konohamaru held out his hands for the clones, they started rotating chakra into balls on each hand; they created double rasengans. "Hmm, this is the first." Hanabi said surprised. Konohamaru sped straight towards Hanabi with the rasengans with the clones following straight behind. Hanabi didn't want Konohamaru getting near her with the rasengans in hand, so she summoned chakra for the vacuum palm technique and sent a blast of chakra to blast Konohamaru away. One of the clones jumped in front to create a shield barrier and took the hit, flying away and vapourizing. Konohamaru closed in quickly, so Hanabi created another blast of chakra, but the last clone jumped in as the meat shield for the last vacuum blast. Konohamaru was within striking distance and pounced for a direct hit, but she dodged narrowly. Hanabi counter-attacked with the gentle-fist, but this time Konohamaru was able to block using the rasengans negating any damage done by the emiting chakra from the gentle-fist from damaging or disabling any limbs upon contact; the chakra from the rasengan had neutralized the chakra from the gentle-fist.

Every strike from Hanabi that was blocked by the rasengan of Konohamaru would force Hanabi back a foot due to the rotational force from the chakra. Hanabi activated the palm rotation jutsu in order to neutralize the rasengan's rotational chakra by using another rotational technique, but the power of the two rasengans had sent Hanabi spinning back through the air and crashing on the floor all the way to the other side of the dojo. For a moment, Hanabi lay still as if defeated, but she got up a moment later drawing blood from her mouth. Using the back of her hand, she wiped the blood off before resuming her fighting stance. The rasengans had been dispelled, so Konohamaru summoned two clones to create the rasengans again. "A strong technique indeed. I shall now fight with full strength, I shall hold nothing back!" Hanabi stretched out her arms and channeled chakra to her hand. "Twin lions fist!" Hanabi yelled as two lion-like creatures were formed from chakra on her hands, "Get ready, this is much like Hinata's, but even stronger!" Hanabi lunged forward, Konohamaru did the same. The twin lions fists had collided with the dual rasengans and it seemed their strengths were equal. Hanabi and Konohamaru met each others' attacks strike for strike, however, Konohamaru made a slight miscalculation: while the twin lions fist could stay active for as long as the user could keep providing chakra, the dual rasengans could deactivate as soon as the chakra energy had been used up. The realisation of this fact meant that Konohamaru had to improvise; he would retreat whenever his rasengan would dispell while the two clones would distract Hanabi, he would summon two more clones to create more rasengans and charge into battle again.

Hanabi saw this weakness and exploited it. As Konohamaru retreated for his rasengan recharge on the third bout, Hanabi quickly destoryed the two decoy clones that were to distract Hanabi long enough for his recharge. She then charged headlong toward a stunned Konohamaru before he could summon his two clones, let alone react to her blinding speed. With one gentle-fist (not so gentle) to his chest, Konohamaru fell back several feet to the hard wooden ground. Konohamaru spat out blood, pink and frothy' which meant one of his lungs was damaged. Wheezing and coughing, Konohamaru got back to his feet, his knees wobbling and struggling to stay up from the deep pain of the blow to his chest. "Give up Konohamaru-kun, it's over." Hanabi panted, showing signs of exhaustion. "No, never." Konohamaru summoned all the shadow clones that he could with the remainder of the chakra that he had left. He also had enough for one more dual rasengan. His clones had charged towards Hanabi with one last-ditch effort in a great swarm. However, Hanabi used the eight trigrams palm rotation jutsu to send all of them flying off in every direction, as soon as Hanabi had deactivated the chakra rotation, she anticipated and sensed Konohamaru rushing her from behind with two clones at the front to try and distract her. As Konohamaru lunged with the two rasengans outstretched from behind her once her chakra shield had gone down. Hanabi flipped backwards at the right moment, evading Konohamaru's charge. Konohamaru with his two rasengan stretched arms whizzed right past Hanabi and the two rasengans had instead made contact with his own two shadow clones. The moment Konohamaru turned around, Hanabi was right in his face, and before he could react; "eight trigams 128 palm strike!" every strike had hit the chakra points everywhere in his body in rapid succession. Every hit of the 128 strikes had inflicted much pain, and although quick, the attack seemed to never end as wave after wave of pain had made Konohamaru drop to his knees in defeat.

He stayed kneeling on both knees, his arms drooped and limp, but yet he desired to continue with all his heart. Standing over Konohamaru out of battle stance and at ease, Hanabi stood panting in exhaustion, "Now it is finally over Konohamaru. Your limbs are numb and you can no longer generate any chakra for a while." Hanabi spoke coldly. Yet Konohamaru lifted his head up to her, "No. It's not over yet..." Konohamaru was barely able to breathe from a disabled lung, a great many of his ribs were broken and his body was shutting down fast. He tried to get back on his two feet, but he could not stand for long and collapsed again. "What was that you said about raping me?" Hanabi stood over him. After much effort, Konohamaru got to his feet again after vomitting a mouthful of blood. "Whether it's today, tomorrow or even in 10 years, you... will be mine, O prideful Hanabi... I will be on top, literally." he stated his ultimatum with blood trickling from his mouth in a steady drops. Hanabi gave Konohamaru a light push, but it was enough to put Konohamaru lightly on his back, "So you hate me with all your heart then?" Hanabi crouched over to converse with the defeated Konohamaru, her eyes remained cold, but she hid her emotions well; she had felt sorry for him and wished him to do well. Konohamaru responded: "... No... I guess I don't hate you at all, Hanabi..."

Hanabi was shocked and she was unable to hold back her surprise. "But, you blame me for everything wrong that has happened and you are even threatening to rape me!" Hanabi exclaimed. "You have it wrong. The fact is that ever since those chunin exams, I really liked you, a lot. Not only were are you strong, intelligent and insightful, you are also cute and caring of others' emotions even though you hide it." Konohamaru explained, hearing all his compliments about her, Hanabi tried holding back a blush she felt appearing on her cheeks. Konohamaru explained even further: "You still dealt a blow to my honour, my very reason for existence. I have to be the best ninja I can be and my defeat to you all those years ago has imprisoned me in a prison of dishonour and shame, but also my clan and my name suffered too. So I convinced myself, I forced myself to hate you so that I could summon the willpower to regain my honour. Until I escape my prison by defeating you and getting something to show that, I will never be able to be anything other than a lowly genin and a screw-up. I had to honour my clan either by regaining my honour and rectify my shame, or end the shame by wiping myself off from this world." Konohamaru explained closing his eyes, "but I cannot illusion myself anymore! I cannot hate you, please show me mercy and end my life for me right here." Konohamaru continued.

"No!" Hanabi sternly put her foot down. Konohamaru opened his eyes, tilting his head toward Hanabi to make eye contact with her. Hanabi, for the first time that Konohamaru has ever seen her do, gave a smile that had instantly melted his heart. "When my sister had feelings for that kyuubi guy, Naruto, I wondered why she had such compassion and love for him to root for him from a distance. She kept going on about how he flourished by his perserverence and his determination to get the village to recognize him. At first, I thought that emotion was meaningless and a sign of weakness. But, as I got older, I understood what she meant; I saw what she saw by watching you." Hanabi blushed. "Like Naruto, you never gave up aiming to be hokage. I remember in the ninja academy, you were unable to perform any jutsu's; only pranks. I laughed at your dream of being hokage and I treated it as nothing more than a wild dream. But everyday you trained and you improved, you were even able to destroy one of the six Pains with the rasengan; even learning the rasengan is a feat in itself. Like my sister admired Naruto from afar, I admired you from afar and developed feelings for you for your perserverence and determination. It seems you also have filial honour too; at first glance I thought your suicide attempt was cowardly, but I see that you have a great burden to keep the reputation of your illustrious clan, so I admire you even more now Konohamaru-kun." Hanabi knelt down, getting out a rag to proceed wiping clean the blood gently from his face. "At the hospital, I was hard with my words on you because I wanted you to ignite your fighting spirit again, even if it would incite your hatred upon me." Konohamaru smiled at her, looking deeply into her eyes. "Konohamaru-kun, if you challenge me again when you are next ready and defeat me, you will get your honour back. One month from now, meet me in the forest outside Konoha near the border for your rematch." Hanabi said wiping blood from his nose, "Once you get your honour and find your way again, the village will be able to acknowledge you again and so will my father." Konohamaru felt as if he were able to breathe again, "so... you like me?" Konohamaru asked, "I'll prove my feelings for you by sucking you off right now!" she started unbuckling Konohamaru's belt. Taken completely by surprise by Hanabi, who was usually formal and very reserved; she was almost being promiscuous.

"HANABI?!" a yell came from the dojo entrance.


End file.
